


Mineral Mission

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Coran sends Keith and Lance to collect some minerals he needs from another planet. The two are unaware of the creatures that live in the cave. The creatures just happen to be tentacles.





	Mineral Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% the scum of the Earth but tentacles are the shit. Enjoy.

“Of course Coran paired us up for this mission, thinking we still need to spend time bonding,” Lance whined, his voice echoing through Keith’s helmet. 

“Would you quit complaining, the sooner we find this mineral Coran needs the sooner we can go back to the castle and the sooner we can avoid each other again,” Keith retorted, his footsteps echoing in the tunnel. “Have you found anything that way?” 

“Nothing so far besides some boring rocks,” Lance responded, kicking one. The two had split up when the cave had branched off into two different paths. Lance sighed, kneeling down to look at the assortment of rocks. “This mission sucks and you know it.”

“Just shut up and keep looking.” Keith rolled his eyes, crouching down where he was to examine a cluster of rocks that had grabbed his attention. “Hey I think I found—!” Keith started to say but was cut off as he felt something wrap around his ankle. “What the—oof!” He was suddenly grabbed and lifted up into the air. His eyes went wide as he realized what had wrapped around his arms and legs: tentacles. “Lance! I need backup!” He called through his headset. 

“I’m on my way!” Lance called, getting up and sprinting back the way he had come from. “What’s wrong Keith?” 

“I— it’s— hrnnn…” Keith bit his lip as a tentacle snaked its way up his thigh and began to press against his crotch. He tilted his head back and let out a shaky breath. The sound flushed Lance’s face. 

“Keith? Buddy? What’s happening over there?!” He said, his heart beginning to pound. 

“Lance it’s—mmmph!!” Keith started to say before he was cut off, a tentacle promptly shoving itself into his mouth. “Nrghh..” Keith tried to move his head to rid his mouth of the tentacle but it followed his every move, becoming more aggressive. Obvious slurping sounds began to ring through Lance’s helmet, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

“...Keith? Wh-what should I be… Uh… expecting when I find you?” He asked, gripping his bayard. Keith managed to yank his head to the side, the tentacle falling out of his mouth.

“Lance! D-don’t come! There’s.. there’s too many!” Keith cried, as a tentacle ripped the black bodysuit, revealing his ass. “Lance—ahh!!” Keith threw his head back as the tentacle began to press itself inside of him. 

“Like hell! I’m not going to just leave you!” Lance said, picking up his pace again. “I made it back to where the path splits up, I’m on my way!” 

“Lance don’t! Lance please—mphh!!” Keith’s pleas were cut short as his mouth was filled again. He felt as the tentacle against his crotch ripped the suit open, his erection soon being fondled by two tentacles, one running up and down his shaft, the other playing with his balls. He let out a low moan as two more tentacles found their way under his chest plate, loosely circling his nipples over the bodysuit. The tentacle positioned at his ass began to push itself inside of him deeper, eliciting another moan from Keith. 

“Keith I don’t know what’s going on but I’ll be there soon!” Lance called, his cheeks burning red from hearing Keith’s moans. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he felt his suit getting tighter around his groin. Keith could hear Lance’s footsteps and began to violently shake his head. 

“Lance—nghh! No! Mmmphh!!” He tried to warn him before Lance was there, jaw dropped. He quickly raised his bayard, but as he went to shoot his wrists were grabbed roughly. His bayard hit the cave floor as the tentacles squeezed his wrists. Lance was then also lifted off the ground, his face suddenly at eye level with Keith’s dick. He bit his lip and looked up at Keith, whose eyes were wide in fear looking back at him. 

“Keith…” Lance started to say before the words were caught in his throat. Lance could feel his own erection pressing against his suit. His body shuddered as a tentacle began to press itself against it. “Shit, Lance moaned, his eyes suddenly focusing on Keith’s dick, watching the tentacle that was moving up and down his length. He felt his mouth begin to water. Keith normally drove him crazy, his eyes, his mouth, his hips. Most of Lance’s fantasies revolved around his hands roughly gripping onto Keith’s hips as he fucked him. Lance’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard his bodysuit tear in two places: his crotch and his ass. His mouth went agape as a tentacle began to press itself into his ass, a loud moan erupting from his throat. The tentacle that had been wrapping itself around Keith’s dick suddenly shot itself behind Lance’s head, pulling him forward so Lance’s lips were pressed against Keith’s tip. Keith felt the difference in texture almost immediately and looked down, the tentacle that was in his mouth dropping away. 

“Ahh—fuck no.. Lance… d-don’t…” Keith moaned, meeting Lance’s eyes. Keith’s face was burning red as he squeezed his eyes shut. Keith’s dick twitched against Lance’s mouth. Lance parted his lips further, the tentacle behind his head forcing his head forwards. Keith threw his head back, his breath hitching as he felt Lance’s mouth wrapping around his cock. The tentacle behind Lance’s head began to push him further. 

“Grhhh!!” Lance felt Keith hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag. The tentacle allowed him to pull back to breath for a moment before forcing him to take Keith back into his mouth. Lance’s mouth moved in sync with the tentacle that had found its way further into his ass. The tentacle that had ripped his bodysuit over his own groin had begun to rub up and down Lance’s length. Keith groaned as he felt the tentacle in his ass begin to nail him against his prostate. It wasn’t long before the tentacle in Lance’s ass did the same. The tentacles began to move faster and rougher, causing Lance’s mouth to move up and down Keith’s dick the same way. Keith watched Lance in awe; drool beginning to drip from his own mouth and down his chin. Lance’s eyes wandered back and forth between Keith’s face and Keith’s dick, which was being pressed against the back of his throat every few movements. Keith came first, his head tilting back, as he moaned loudly. His cum shot down Lance’s throat, in which he had no other choice other than to swallow it. The tentacle pulled Lance back allowing him to breath. He coughed a few times before feeling himself close to finishing as well. The tentacle around his dick began to move faster, Lance glanced up at Keith, who looked down at him, his lips parted. 

“Lance…” he moaned, pushing Lance over the edge, his cum hitting the ground of the cave. As soon as the two began to catch their breath the tentacles lowered them both down on the ground, their faces both inches away from the spot where Lance’s cum had landed. The two watched as the tentacles retracted, their chest heaving as they continued to pant. The two lay in silence for awhile, not sure what to say. Lance’s eyes met the spot in front of them. 

“No way,” he murmured. Keith looked to Lance, following his eyes to the spot that Lance’s cum had landed. 

“That’s not…” Keith started, his eyes widening. 

“The minerals.” The two said in unison, their eyes meeting.


End file.
